


New Scars

by Rainbow_Mess



Series: Solangelo Thingz [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: Extreme Homophobia, M/M, More angst, Will getting hurted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:14:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26508823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbow_Mess/pseuds/Rainbow_Mess
Summary: Honestly idk if y'all even read the summaries, just read the oneshot
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: Solangelo Thingz [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918747
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112





	New Scars

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Violence, Slurs, Homophobia
> 
> Yes, this is also very angsty.

Cheers could be heard from his team as Nico knocked down the child of Ares trying to take their flag. That little stumble had led Annabeth to crossing the boundary line and winning the game for them. Nico and Annabeth were being crowded. Of course, Nico enjoyed the praise and attention, but he hadn’t seen Will since the game started almost an hour ago, and he was starting to get worried. “Has anyone seen Will?” 

He was met with murmurs of “No”, and most people went back to what they were doing. Percy, though, took it upon himself to reassure Nico that it was going to be okay, “Nico- he’s probably just headed back to camp or something. I’m sure he’s fine.”

Nico was instantly shaking his head, “He would’ve told me-” he mumbled, wringing his hands together. “I’m gonna go look for him. Tell me if you find him, please.”

Percy sighed, but nodded, leaving Nico to his own devices in the middle of the woods.

Nico sucked in a shaky breath, having a terrible feeling as he summoned a couple undead soldiers, “Find Will.” he demanded, setting off on his own path to try and find his missing boyfriend. 

Every hour that went by with no sign of him had Nico even more nervous. “Will!” he called out shakily, on the verge of tears. There was no answer. Of course there was no answer.

He only got his hopes up when one of the skeletons began chattering frantically off to his side, “What. What is it?” he croaked, following the bones through the woods a few paces and to the clearing where the other team’s flag had been when the game was going on. 

_ Something  _ was at the top of a small rock structure. (not Zeus’s fist, people avoided that place like the plague). Nico swore he saw a hand dangling over the side. He couldn’t breathe for a minute, just staring at what looked like a hand, outlining the fingers with his eyes. He didn’t want to know, but it could have to do with Will. “Protect us” he barked at the skeletons, his arms feeling heavy as he began to climb.

He didn’t look until he had to. If Nico hadn’t been propped up on the rock structure, he most definitely would’ve fallen off.

_ Will  _ was the one laying up there, dark bruises around his eyes, his nose the kind of purple that could only mean it was broken, his lips split.  _ Will  _ was the one with blood,  _ so much blood,  _ on his forehead, running down his chin and over his scalp.  _ Will _ was the one who shuddered every time he took a breath, and Nico was so afraid that maybe he had broken ribs.  _ Will  _ was the one beat up and unconscious and bruised and bloody and he didn’t deserve it one fucking bit.

“ _ Will”  _ Nico cried out, wanting to hug him, to touch him, and kiss him, and tell him everything would be alright; but Will was hurting, and hugging and kissing and touching him would only make things worse. “It’s- You’re gonna be okay” Nico urged, not knowing what to do.

Of course, if Nico had been in this situation, Will would know exactly what to do to keep Nico alive and okay, but  _ Will  _ was the one hurt, and Nico had no clue what he was doing unless it was helping Will put a shoulder back in it’s right position (which he was pretty sure he was going to have to do with Will)

He did his best to pull the son of Apollo into his arms, whimpering at the still-fresh blood that dripped from the place on Will’s forehead. Nico didn’t want to know what happened there.

If it were under any other circumstances, Nico would be following Will’s rule of no shadow travel after training until you’ve rested. This wasn’t normal circumstances, though, and Nico needed to get back to camp. So he did it, his body flickering in and out of reality when he finally crossed the tree-line, screaming for help. The body in his arms was getting extremely heavy, and his head was getting fuzzy, and they both went down together when Nico’s knees buckled underneath him. “Please-” he croaked, finally satisfied with the crowd he had gathered around them as he passed out, holding Will’s hand, even if the male’s pinky was bent at an unnatural angle.

Just about every camper who worked shifts in the infirmary stepped forward, pulling Nico away from Will (they knew he would be fine, and that Nico was more concerned about Will anyways). It was a struggle to do it, but they got Will to the infirmary without causing him too much pain. 

And so started the healing process.

The campers forced bones back into their proper places, bandaging and cleaning up any cuts on Will’s previously unmarred skin. By the time they were done, Nico was forcing himself awake, taking the drink offered by one of the workers before hobbling over to Will, sitting stubbornly beside him, “Can I?” he asked tentatively as one of the girls began to wipe the blood off of Will’s forehead.

Nico took the cloth with a sigh, “He’s going to be okay, right?” he asked quietly, unable to tear his eyes away from the purple and blue bruises, wanting to cry at the sight of Will hurt. He just focused on carefully scraping away dried blood, though, cleaning around the little cuts in the male’s skin.

The girl nodded, “His ribs were broken, but not enough to fracture and pierce anything. Aside from that, it’s a lot of broken bones and cuts and bruises” she explained

Nico had stopped listening, though, hardly hearing what she had to say over the sound of his heart pounding in his ears, “That’s it. I’m killing whoever the fuck did this” he hissed, so angry, he could cry.

Because, right in the center of Will’s forehead, the scratches spelled out “FAG”.

What was worse, is that they were made with the intent that Will would scar, marking him with the slur for as long as the scars lasted. “I’m so sorry, will” Nico whispered, taking hold of Will’s hand and laying his head on the edge of Will’s bed, “I should’ve gone with you” he mumbled, trying to stay awake and watch over Will, but he was still worn out and exhausted, so he couldn’t help when he fell asleep.

\---

It was days before Will woke up. Nico was sleeping again, something he didn’t do very often since Will was admitted to the infirmary, Nico was always afraid that whoever did it would come back and continue their assault. So Will was alone with a sleeping Nico and a sleeping worker, his body aching and throbbing everywhere. 

The moment that Will tried to get the attention of the sleeping nurse, Nico bolted awake, “Who’s there?” he slurred, still half asleep. His eyes darted around the room before finally meeting Will’s. “Oh my god,  _ Will! _ ” Nico exclaimed, wanting to crush him in a hug, but he knew his boyfriend was hurting too much for that.

Will smiled, but instantly forced himself back to a neutral expression when his split lip pulled painfully. “Water?” he croaked, his mouth insanely dry from the days with minimal amounts of it.

Nico scrambled for the bottle on the side table, gently pressing it to Will’s lips, “Who did this.?” Nico demanded, carefully brushing hair out of Will’s eyes. 

Will hummed and shook his head, “You’ll ki- kill them” Will said weakly, reaching for one of Nico’s hands.

Nico easily laced his fingers through Will’s, “They almost killed you, Will! They broke your ribs and your arms and your fingers, and they cut you and called you a  _ fag  _ and- and you don’t deserve any of it! They deserve to rot in the underworld!”

“No, sunshine”

Nico whimpered and looked to the floor, “I was so scared…” he whispered, sniffling quietly, “I- i thought- I thought it was going to be like Bianca all over again. If i had just gone with you I-”

Again, Will stopped him, “Nico, look at- me” he demanded, throat sore from talking, but needing to say this, “This isn’t your- your fault.”

Nico wiped at his eyes with the palm of his free hand, sniffling sadly, “I still could’ve done something” he mumbled sadly.

Will rolled his eyes, gently squeezing Nico’s hand, “No, you couldn’t have. But you can go back to your cabin and get some rest. I’ll be able to heal better knowing that you’re- you’re taking care of yourself~” 

“You wish” Nico mumbled, lying his head back on the bed, “Go back to sleep, dummy” 

\---

When Will was finally (mostly) healed, he was allowed to leave, but was told to take it easy. Nico helped to cover up the scars, kissing Will with every mark that was covered up. “Nico, it’s alright” Will reassured when Nico started on his forehead, and he saw the dark haired boy start to literally tear up.

Nico shook his head, but didn’t say anything, kissing him again before rubbing make-up on his skin. He was still understandably upset, but Will refused to say who had done this to him. Nico had the sneaking suspicion that he wouldn’t find out.

The dining hall was quiet on their first day back, Will on crutches and Nico carrying all of their stuff. Nico tried to see if he could tell who had done it just by looking at faces, but he couldn’t, and that made him even more upset, because there was someone in their ranks who was homophobic to the point where they marked his boyfriend with the title until he could get the scars away, and nobody could tell. 

Will never did tell him who did it. 

By the time that Kylie Faulkner, a girl from the Ares cabin, and some of her brothers were caught trying to set fire to the Aphrodite cabin during pride month, he really didn’t have to.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry Will-
> 
> I'm delivering on my promise of going back to regular morning/nightly updates-
> 
> Also, right now, my most popular oneshot is Lamborghini and I'm having a mini competition to see if any can get past it
> 
> Also y'all really should comment requests for me


End file.
